Join Team Leo!
by MarMar5678
Summary: Leo wants to ask Reyna out, but needs help with his pick-up lines. Involves a pegicorn named Chester and some very cheesy pick-up lines! LeoxReyna


"Do you want to join Team Leo? 'Cause I could put you on the VIP list, if you wanted." I have been trying to work out the perfect thing to say to Reyna when I ask her out tomorrow. I thought I had some pretty good stuff in mind, but Jason seemed to think otherwise.

"Okay, dude. That's just lame. You don't really think any girl would fall for that, do you? Let alone Reyna."

"Wow, Jason. You are being super helpful right now! If you think my pick-up lines are bad, then why don't you give me some new ones?!" Jason and I were in bunker 9 and there were empty water bottles everywhere. Whenever I would tell the air head one of my irresistibly amazing lines, he would either tell me it was horrible, pinch the bridge of his nose and say "Try again" or down a whole water bottle and say "Your stupidity is making my brain hurt". What's that even supposed to mean? More importantly, how did water help with that? I guess I'll never know.

We have spent several hours in the bunker, and Jason hasn't helped me one bit so far. I was really irritated, considering he offered his so-called services to me. Now, I really only said yes because he's my best friend and I didn't want to hurt his feelings by saying no. Then again, I was glad he wanted to help me. It showed he was a true friend. WHOA. I'm not a deep person.

_Then where did the 'true friend' statement come from, Leo?_

Well, no need to make fun of me… me? I'm not going to name my self-conscious, am I? Alright, your name is Chester and you are a pegicorn. Yup, that's right. Pegicorn, Pegasus-unicorn hybrid. Now go away, Chester!

Wow. I am getting so off track. I blame ADHD. Yeah, I know. We demigods tend to blame everything on ADHD, but I really am a hyperactive 6 year old stuck in an 18 year olds body. Anyways, Jason seemed to notice I wasn't paying attention because he was waving his hand in front of my face saying "Leo? LEO? Anybody home? Leo, you in there?" I tried to bite his hand, but he saw it coming and decided to slap me instead.

"OW!" I screamed.

"Well I didn't want you to bite me…" Jason was trying to defend himself. Well played, young one. Well played.

"Well then don't wave your hand in front of my face! Biting is my first line of self-defense." I stated matter-of-factily.

_That's not a word Leo._

I guess you're right, Chester. Pegicorns are always right.

"What about fire?" Alright. He had a point there.

"Well I could burn your hand off, if you wanted." I thought it was a good deal. Jason, however, didn't seem to like it as much.

"NO! Not that again! Anything but the threatening with the fire and the hand and- NO!" Oh yeah, I forgot about that time. Long story. Maybe I'll tell you later, but for right now, I could really sense the ADHD kicking in.

_As if it didn't kick in half an hour ago._

You're right Chester. Oh well, I need to put an end to this madness! "Jason! Shut up! We need to focus on the task at hand!" I think I scared Jason considering he fell out of his chair when I shouted at him. Too bad, so sad. "Now, will you please help me figure out how to ask out Reyna?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let me get up first." Obviously, he stood up at this time, and then sat back down on the table. "Okay, so I have the perfect pick-up line for you! It explains you so well!"

"Well then tell me!" I was getting serious now.

"Okay, here it is. 'If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer.'" He finished proudly.

"How does that explain me? I'm not a stalker! I don't stare at her!"

"Oh yeah. Wrong line. Haha," He chuckled nervously "I don't know how I told you the-"I cut him off by yelling "I DON"T CARE JUST TELL ME THE _RIGHT_ LINE!" I emphasized the word 'right' more than the other words.

"Geez, alright, alright. Hmm, let me think," He was annoying the Hades out of me and I accidentally set my hand on fire. Jason noticed and said "Oh right! I remember it now!" Rather urgently. "It goes like this, "'I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes.' I think it suits you perfectly." He said the last words with a smug look on his face.

I doubled over laughing. "Where'd you hear that? Holy Hephaestus, it's perfect!" I said in between my laughing fit. It was perfect because I actually had run into a wall one day when I was looking at her.

Jason looked very proud to think that he had helped me out so much. "I knew it. I told you it was perfect!"

It was at that moment I was glad that he had come to help me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was July 15th. The day I was going to ask out Reyna. I headed over to the pavilion to grab a quick breakfast, and I noticed small things happening around me. For instance, I saw Annabeth breaking the rules –cue gasping here- and sitting at the Poseidon table, laughing at something stupid Percy had said. Same old, same old. Then, there were Katie and Travis walking a little ahead of me. Well, they were until Connor ran through them, breaking through their intertwined fingers. Travis started hitting Connor, and Katie was standing off to the side, laughing at her boyfriend and his brother. Chiron and Mr. D. were sitting on the Big House porch playing pinochle, and it looked as if they had dragged Grover and one of his other satyr friends into their game. It seemed as though the Aphrodite cabin had split up and were watching all the different couples that were near the pavilion. Everybody else was acting weird. Well, I guess you would call it 'normal' but at Camp Half-Blood, normal _was_ weird. All in all, it was a pretty good start to what I hoped would be a spectacular day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the Camp Jupiter kids who normally visited- mostly including Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Dakota, Octavian, and pretty much anyone else who wanted to come and annoy us- arrived at 1:30. They were usually transported here by Nico, sometimes I wish I could fire travel (you know, shadow travel but with- never mind), and so it was up to him for them to arrive. Today, someone had given Nico MY coffee so he was as hyperactive as I am! Oh, it would be a fun day at Camp Half-Blood for anyone who had to deal with him.

_ADHD, Leo._

Right. Thanks Chester. So, back to the story. The Camp Jupiter kids got here right on time. Reyna was the last to be dropped off. I was standing by Zeus' fist, trying to keep my cool and act natural, waiting for everyone to arrive. As Reyna appeared in the camp, I held in a gasp. She always managed to look so beautiful and yet I could tell it was effortless.

Her light brown hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall cascades down rocks. Her purple t-shirt fitted her perfectly, without being too tight. She wore a pair of khaki capris that ended right below her knees. Her face made me wish that Jason's pick-up line would come true and that I could just stare at her without looking like a total freak. Her nose sloped perfectly and her eyes looked stunning because she was laughing at something Nico had said. Her cheek bones were set high on her face, and her cheeks were a light pink, like a dusty rose. She had a few freckles placed on her nose and cheeks, and her lips looked light and kissable. Wait, What? Did I really just think that?

_Yes, you did Leo. _

Oh. Chester says I did. Oops. Oh well. Anyways, back to the description. She wore her dark purple keds that matched her purple shirt. She looked stunningly beautiful, and it was all 100% natural. From what I could tell, she wore no make-up and hadn't actually tried to make herself look good. She just… did. It made me like her even more.

I was brought back into reality when I heard her angelic voice, "Hey, Leo!" Just two words and I was hooked.

"'Ello, Reyna!" I said in a fake British accent. This made her laugh slightly, and I could feel the huge grin that was now on my face.

"You are such a dork sometimes, you know that right?" She asked me as she walked over to where I was standing.

"I might've been told that once or twice." But I never liked it as much as when you called me it. Whoa, Leo. Slow down man. "So how are things at Camp Jupiter?"

"Hectic. Octavian has been on a rampage because he can't find anymore stuffed animals to burn, and Dakota ran out of Kool-Aid, so we tried to replace it with water and red food coloring. It didn't work. He got angry at us."

"Wow. That's, special." I said after a moment of hesitation. I needed to figure out how to tell her that I liked her. I needed to slip in my pick-up line. But how? I wondered to myself.

_Wait for an opening._

Right. Thanks, Chester!

"Haha," Her laugh filled me with warmth. "It is special, huh? How have things been here?"

"Eh. Pretty weird." Reyna nodded. She was a demigod, too. She knew what I meant by 'weird'. "Katie and Travis are finally dating. Nothing else is new though. Although," I was going to try and hint at something here. "I do know that this one kid has a crush on someone." I silently congratulated myself.

_Good one Leo! _

Thanks Chester. It's nice to be appreciated!

Reyna raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Who?" I silently groaned. I didn't exactly know how to respond to that.

"Um, this kid in my cabin?" It came out as a question. I mentally slapped myself. Man, I was stupid. I slowly began to back away. I was rapidly losing my courage and I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Well, who does this kid like?" Crap. I had no idea what to do. I ran away. Yeah yeah, I know. You are all thinking "What? How could the amazing Leo Valdez run away from a mere girl?" I will let you know one thing; this girl was intimidating. VERY intimidating. Add in the fact that I just ran away from her, you do the math. I think it was safe to say that I started to run away faster.

"LEO VALDEZ. GET YOUR SORRY BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I started full out sprinting. It didn't help. I made the mistake of looking over my shoulder. All I saw was a blinding flash of purple, and then I was lying flat on my stomach with someone on top of me. "You tell me who likes who or I will gut you." I realized it was Reyna- yeah, I'm a little slow when it comes to that type of thing- and I also realized she had put extra emphasis on the word gut. I gulped and decided it was now or never.

"If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, so I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes." Wow. I totally screwed that up.

I felt Reyna get off of me and heard her say "What?" in a completely confused voice.

I took a deep breath. "Do you want to join Team Leo? 'Cause I could put you on the VIP list, if you wanted." I decided it was best to use my own ick-up lines. That way, if she rejected me, at least she rejected MY lines and not Jason's.

To my surprise, Reyna started giggling. I had never, and I repeat NEVER heard her giggle. It kind of scared me.

"Did you just ask me out?"

"Um, yes?" I said in a small voice.

"Leo, I've been waiting for you to ask me out for forever! It took you long enough!" She tackled me with a hug and I felt myself let out a sigh of relief. "But you should know, I'm not easy to please. You're going to have to take me on awesome dates if I'm going to stay around." I laughed at this statement.

"That, I can do." I agreed happily.

_Wait to go Leo! _

Couldn't have done it without you Chester!

**A/N This was my first fic and it was really fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, favorite, follow (although it's a one-shot... so don't follow) do whatever you want! I gladly accept flames! **


End file.
